Happy Legumentine's! Sakuya X Yuuya
by FrowerssX
Summary: A short story where Yuuya gets the Legumentines he wants by delieved by his little brother! So This will be Yuuya X Sakuya!


Ahh! Legumentine's! It is a day where lovers show there love to each other and where lovely ladies and gentlemen give beans to the one their hearts belong to... I always get so many bag of beans every year but none from the bird I want or treasure...

I often wonder why...Why aren't I good enough for them? What do I need to do to improve myself to make them love and respect them like I do to them?

Oh I do wish he notice me and look at me with loving eyes and say just sweet words to me...

I sighed to myself while I opened the door to my flat, I walked in, shut the door and sighed again. However I could smell food cooking.

"Sakuya?!" I shouted in confusion however I heard a loud huff but then he was stood in front of me with crossed arms. However I looked at him with wide eyes as he was wearing a pink mail outfit the dress had fills and he even had that head thing maids were!

I felt myself burn up while I watched Sakuya's cheeks turn bright red.

"W...Welcome home master" He stuttered but I burst out laughing.

"Huh?! What the hell are you laughing at! Are...Are you mocking me?! I will kill you!" Sakuya shouted in anger.

"Hahah! Oh god this must be a dream! Yes, this is a dream isn't it! I am that mean to myself" I laughed.

Sakuya frowned at me with eyes like daggers while I pinched myself but it...it hurt!

"Oh god" I stuttered while Sakuya hit me over the head.

"You...You mongrel! I do something nice for you and you throw it in my face! Just...Just sit at the table will you and let me get this over and done with!" Sakuya shouted at me.

"I...I am sorry, but...But why?" I stuttered but Sakuya face palmed his hand.

"Why do you think you idiot! It's...It's because" Sakuya stuttered but pausing and looking away from me with a bright face.

"I...I like you" he stuttered but in a whisper. I smiled a huge smile and I held both of his hands and kissed him on the head gently.

"I like you too brother, differently in this cute dress!" I laughed.

"Sh..Shut up! Now sit at the table!" Sakuya snapped pulling his hands away from me and he stormed off.

I laughed while I did what I was told and sat on the table.

"So...Where did you get the dress?" I asked while laughing.

"I do not wish to speak to you about it!" Sakuya shouted.

"Is it Ryouta's?" I laughed.

"N...No! Of course not! That commoner would just laugh at me and mock me! I hired it...Now shut up!" Sakuya shouted from the kitchen.

"Now, now brother...That is no way to talk to your master, now is it?" I laughed but then he walked to the table I was sat at with a bowl of his famous salad. He slammed it in front of me.

"Eat!" He snapped while he put his hands on his hips and frowned at me.

"Oh? No, no Mon amie" I laughed while I grabbed his left arm and pulled him to me.

"Ah!" He gasped in shock while he landed on my knee. He leaded his head away from mine while I wrapped my arms tightly around him.

"I do not want to eat food! No, no...Not when I got something more tasty here!" I chuckled.

"Huh! What?! Let go! Let go of me you mongrel!" Sakuya screamed while I looked at his red and blushed face with a rather large smirk on my face. I leaned my face to his but I was met by his hands while he pulled hsi head away from mine and pushed at my face with his hands.

"Do not kiss me, now let go!" Sakuya screamed.

However I laughed and quickly grabbed his wrists pulled his hands away from my face and kissed him on the lips. Sakuya force in his movements while he looked at me. I smiled while I kissed him again.

"Mon Amie... Open your mouth" I chuckled while Sakuya held my blazer and opened his mouth with tight closed eyes. I smirked but then I put my toungue in his mouth.

He flinched but he kissed back while we snogged. However the heaven didn't last long as he pushed my mouth away from his. I looked at his sky blue eyes and hair with a large smile while he wrapped spit away from his mouth.

"Is...Is this my Legumentine's gift brother?!" I laughed.

"Y...yes...Now get the food will you! I did not slave all day for it to get wasted!" Sakuya snapped while he pushed me off him and he got off my lap.

"Ok, ok" I laughed while I held my fork but then I looked at him while he drank water.

"I wonder" I said while he stopped drinking and looked at me.

"What? You wonder what?" Sakuya huffed.

"I wonder if you got anything planned for tonight dear brother...Maybe...Maybe I could help you get out of that dress" I laughed.

"WHAT!" Sakuya screamed while he dropped the cup in his hand.

"No! I already kissed you! No...No you shall not help to undress me!" Sakuya shouted.  
"That is not what I meant" "Huh?!" "I meant if I could have the pleasure of spending the night with you dear brother...Oh that would be wonder full" I smiled.

"No! Not in a thousand years! We are bothers! That kiss was enough for the lights of you!" Sakuya shouted while he wakled into the kitchen.

"Ahh! Well I have my dreams Sakuya...and in those I can make you do anything I want" I laughed.

"Then Dream on brother! Because they all they be! Dreams!" Sakuya shouted.

"Hahaha! What I shame, Hahaha!" I laughed...


End file.
